


Virgil's room

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Now there’s death sooo..... but don’t worry y’all were probably hoping for it, and like virgil almost dream dies, and roman, be happy goddamit, but like hes good, let thomas, like poor virgil, like yall theres some self deprecation im warning u, not really tho, oh and shit i hate selfhate, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: roman Patton and Logan are in for more than they bargained for in vigils room





	1. Virgil’s not ok

“You know what? You’re worthless, Thomas would be better off without you!” he heard roman yell

  
“sorry kiddo, but he's not wrong. All you do is bring us down, who could love you?” was that Patton?

  
“Patton and roman are correct. We all hate you, Thomas included, why are you still even here?” not Logan too.

  
He looked up from where he was on the floor and was met with their faces, but after he saw them he wished he hadn't. They were full of disgust and hate, but why wouldn't they be? He really was worthless, unlovable, stupid, and he was hurting Thomas. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the tears. After a second felt a soft wind brush across his face and ruffle his hair He opened his eyes and looked around. The other sides were still with him, and now Thomas was there. Were they at a cliff? Over the ocean he guessed, smelling the salt in the air and hearing the waves crash against rock far below.

  
“Well, Virgil? Are you gonna jump? We don't have all day, and I would feel a lot better if you were dead,” Thomas suddenly spoke.

  
“i-i don't want to die,” Virgil said in a small voice, tears running down his face, leaving tear tracks in the eye shadow applied there.

  
“You’re so selfish, don’t you see how much better off I’d be without you?” Thomas asked, sounding angrier by the second.

  
“You said you needed me” Virgil said, but moved closer to the edge.

  
“That was a lie. It was just fun playing around with you, but that got boring. You’re so destructive, I don't want you” Thomas stared getting closer.

  
“I'm sorry” Virgil said softy.

  
“I’m not” Thomas pushed him over the edge, and as he fell he could hear him and the other sides laughing. He was about to hit the water.

“Virgil!” he shot up from the bed, relieved. It was a dream and he was ok, but that didn’t stop the tears from running down his face, or the thoughts that maybe all the things dream Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton was true, maybe he really was worthless, hated, unlovable, and so many other things they hadn't even said, like annoying and stupid, a small voice in the back of his head said “no, you aren't” but it was drowned out by another voice saying “yes, you are stupid, annoying, worthless, lazy, hated, and hurting Thomas” he curled up in a ball and pulled the covers back over himself, and let the thoughts overcome him, knowing them all to be true.

“Virgil!” Patton yelled through the closed door of the darker trait. He waited a few minutes before walking back downstairs, guessing he had decided to sleep in. It wasn't uncommon, considering how odd his sleep schedule was. Patton decided to try to get him to go to bed earlier, it wasn’t healthy for him.

  
“No Virgil?” Logan asked.

  
“Nope, but I'm gonna save him a plate,” Patton replied

  
“Good morning my subjects, how are you all” Roman declared as he walked down the stairs.

  
“Roman for the last time we are not your subjects, and if you call us that again I will absolutely destroy you” Logan said in all seriousness. Roman cringed as he remembered the rap battle

  
“Whatever, where’s Virgil? I got him a fall out boy shirt with the new album” he said, holding up the shirt. It had the purple album cover and was tie-dyed. 

  
“He's still asleep, but are you hungry? Come over and sit down.” Patton answered.

 

“No I'm alright, but thank you Patton! I'm just gonna leave this on his bed for whenever he wakes up” and with that, Roman turned around and walked back up the stairs. He walked up to the darkest door in the hallway, it had originally been black but at some point dark purple swirls covered it and made an intricate design.

  
“Hey Virgil I'm coming in!” roman yelled through the door, not enough to wake him if he was sleeping, but enough that Virgil could hear him if he was awake. He opened the door, and walked in, he heard faint whispers around the room, things saying “worthless” and “unlovable” among other things. The room was strangely dark, not how it was normally dark, but more like a suffocating darkness.

  
“Virgil?” roman whispered, not knowing what was going on. He walked over to the smaller trait, and saw he had his eyes closed. He was crying and he had his hands over his ears, presumably trying to block out the whispers. Without hesitation roman scooped him up and carried him into his room He doubted Virgil wanted the others to see him like that. He put Virgil on his bed and configured a dark purple blanket, thinking it would make Virgil feel safer, and put it over the other side.

  
“Virgil?” He asked tentatively. After a few moments Virgil opened his eyes

  
“R-Roman?” He looked up at the outgoing side.

  
“Yeah Verge, its me. You’re gonna ok.” He moved closer to sit next to Virgil and the darker side practically launched himself at him.

  
“Hey, are you ok?” he asked the darker side softly.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” In the state Virgil was in, roman expected something like that the be sarcastic. But is wasn't, it was like he was trying to convince himself just as much as roman.

  
“I'm fine” Virgil repeated, more softly this time.

  
“Its alright not to be ok, isn't one of your favorite songs about not being ok?” Roman asked.

  
“Yeah but… I'm sorry for bothering you, don't worry about me, I can go.” Contradictory to his words, Virgil seemed to have no intention of moving. He was probably waiting for Roman to kick him out, but Roman had no intention of doing so.

  
“Virgil, its fine, do you wanna watch a few movies, and if you’re up to it later we can talk?” Virgil nodded his head.

After a minute Roman said “you gotta let go of me if we’re gonna watch a movie.”

 

“Oh.” Virgil quickly let go and blushed.

 

“Hold on, ill be right back”


	2. virgil is emo trash

“Hi, kiddo!” Patton called as he heard someone walk into the kitchen.

  
“Hi Patton, do we have any popcorn left?” Roman asked, searching through the cabinets for it.

  
“Now roman, that's not a very healthy thing to have for breakfast.” Patton scolded.

  
“Come on Padre, me and panic! at the everywhere are gonna watch some movies, and we need popcorn!” Roman explained.

  
“Fine, but just this once.” Patton sighed, and grabbed the bag of popcorn and handed to Roman.

 

“Thanks dad, you're the best!” Roman called as he ran out of the room.

  
“kiddos...” Patton softly laughed and shook his head.

  
“Virgil I got us popcorn!” Roman yelled as he ran back into his room.

  
“Fuck yeah.” Virgil softly giggled. There was still tear tracks on his face and he looked worn out.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Roman asked, pulling up Netflix on his laptop.

  
“I don't know, anything's good.” he shrugged.

  
“come on Virge, there's gotta be something?” Roman asked.

  
“Maybe like Newsies? Uhh… fuck man, I don't know.” Virgil looked away.

  
“Newsies it is!” Roman exclaimed before searching it and pressing play. About 5 minutes before the start of act 2, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw that Virgil had fallen asleep. He doubted the darker side had gotten much sleep, and he knew he couldn't move without waking him. He resigned himself to his fate and continued to watch the musical, singing along softly when he could. Once it ended, he shut his laptop and carefully moved it to the side before positioning himself and Virgil so that they were both laying down, and he soon fell asleep. Virgil wasn't the only one with an awful sleep schedule.

 

Virgil woke up, after yet another nightmare. This time, he had been driving a car, and the other sides and Thomas were all yelling different things at him, berating him every time he did something they didn't want him to. Eventually, they came to a cliff, and that's when they all agreed on something. Drive off. They were all yelling at him, but he couldn't do anything, the car just seemed to drive itself closer and closer to the edge, before finally… Well, at least he woke up before the back of the car even left the edge.

  
“Virgil?” Asked a sleepy voice. He looked to his left and saw the princely side laying down and looking up at him.

  
“S-sorry Roman, I’ll go, uh, see you later” He started to get up before Roman grabbed his arm.

  
“Wait Virge, give me a minute, we gotta talk.” Roman yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

  
“If you really don't want to talk, you can leave, and if you don't feel comfortable answering something that's cool too, just so you know.” Roman said seriously.

  
After some silence, Virgil spoke up “I… I had a nightmare.” Now that it was out in the open, Virgil realized how childish it sounded.

  
“Hey, that's ok, happens to the best of us. Do you wanna tell me what it was about?” Roman asked.

“You guys... well… I mean I have different nightmares, but like, basically their all the same. You, the other sides, and Thomas all yelling at me about how I'm worthless, hated, unneeded, and so many other things. But like, I know they're all true and I...” Virgil dropped off, thinking he's probably said too much.

  
“Virgil, none of those things are true, please just know that you're necessary, your worth so much, and we all love you, but when I was in your room, I heard these like… whispers? Virgil, they were awful, what are they?” Roman asked. Virgil shrugged.

  
“I don't know, they've been there forever it feels like. Sometimes they get louder though.”

Romans eyes widened.“Well I'm not letting you sleep in there for any longer! That's got to be damaging to your mental health!” He exclaimed.

  
“Then where am I gonna sleep you, idiot?” Virgil laughed, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal.

  
“You could stay in my room! There’s enough room on my bed for the both of us, its just at least until I can figure out how to get those voices to stop.”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly.“No princey, its fine, don’t worry about it, I’m ok.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes. “No your not, but you will be, but if you keep staying in that room, then you certainly won't be ok.” Roman picked up his phone and searched something on it. After a moment a song filled the air.

  
“I’m not ok (I promise), good choice” Virgil smirked.

  
“This is you right now and that's ok.” Roman gave a small nod as if to reassure.

  
“Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food.” Virgil stood up

  
“Oh! Patton left some food for you from breakfast. Come on my dark prince, let's get some food!” Roman yelled the last part.

  
“You’re such a weirdo” Virgil rolled his eyes

  
“You're stuck with me anyway!” He grabbed Virgil’s wrist and pulled him to the kitchen. After searching through the fridge for a second, roman found a plate stacked high with pancakes.  
“I found the-” He stopped when he turned around and saw what Virgil was doing.

  
“What?” Virgil asked, or at least that’s what it sounded like trough his mouthful of marshmallows.

 

“Virgil why?”

Virgil chewed for a minute before swallowing and saying,  
“Spitters are quitters,” and smiling innocently.

  
“Virgil no!” Roman yelled

  
“Virgil yes.” He replied smirking.

  
“Well anyway, I found the pancakes.” Roman sighed.

  
“Hell yeah!” Virgil cheered, before taking one off the stack and taking a bite. Roman got one too and got out the crofters. He spread the delicious jelly onto the pancake before eating it.  
“So weird” Virgil mumbled. * offended princey noise *

  
“How dare you?!?! This is the second best thing in the world!” Roman declared.

  
“Whats the first?” Virgil asked.

  
“You.” Roman answered, with a smirk.

  
“Ughhhhh” Virgil hid his face in his hands.

  
“Oh my god are you blushing?” Roman asked.

  
“No, fuck off” Roman looked closer.

  
“Oh my god you are!” He yelled

  
“I will fucking fight you!” Virgil said.

  
“I can with within ten seconds just by doing this...” Roman pulled out his phone and looked something else up. Virgil waited in suspense. Roman seems to find what he was looking for because he has a satisfied smirk on his face. After a few more seconds of silence, a g note cuts through the air and through Virgil's heart. His face drained of color and in seconds he literately had tears running down his face and started screaming.

 

“When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned? He said will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers the plans that they have made? Because one day I’ll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the back parade. When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned? Sometimes I get the feeling, she’s watching over me and other times I fell like I should go. And through it all the rise and fall the bodies in the streets and when you’re gone we want you all to know we’ll carry on, we’ll carry-” He was cut off by Roman yelling.

  
“Whoa Virge, what the fuck.” At this point Virgil was in a ball on the floor.

  
“We’ll carry on Roman but my chemical romance did not carry on and I’m not ok I promise!” Virgil yelled the last part.

  
“Virgil calm down.”

  
“I am fucking emo trash how did you know this wouldn't end well!” It took roman a half hour to get Virgil to stop crying and screaming.


	3. Virgil sucks at monoply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman and Virgil play some games, (Virgil loses) and Roman starts to unveil the mystery that is Virgil's room

Once Virgil had finally calmed down and finished his pancake, he noticed roman staring at him. “What?” he asked.

  
“You confuse me.”

 

‘this doesn’t sound good.’ Virgil thought.

  
“But like good confusion, you try to present this tough guy image to the world yet I literally just watched you break down from a single note.” Roman elaborated, seemingly knowing Virgil’s thoughts.

“Don’t you dare!” Virgil exclaimed, his eye shadow even more messed up than before, if possible from his g-note induced sadness.

  
“You are the most emo person I have ever met.” Roman rolled his eyes.

  
“Whatever, thanks for helping me, see you around.” Virgil awkwardly finger gunned his way out of the room.

  
“Hey wait a second fall out emo, where are you going?” Roman followed.

  
“My room, where else?” Virgil asked, still walking

  
“But what about the, you know?” Roman asked.

  
“Block em out with some loud music and headphones.” Virgil answered.

  
“Virgil wait.” Roman said, his voice was so full of concern that Virgil stopped.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Please, can you just stay in my room for now, or even Patton or Logan’s if that's more comfortable for you, it really can't be healthy hearing all that for so long, I really don't want it hurting you anymore.” Roman had grabbed his hand at some point during that.

  
“Why care about me?” Virgil had a look of bewilderment.

  
“Well because your… well, you’re you! You don't deserve to feel bad, and I know I can most likely help you if you would let me?” Although he didn't add it, Virgil could almost hear the word please.

“Ok.”

It was amazing how quickly Roman’s smile slid back onto his face.  
“Great! Do you want to ask Patton or textbook-with-a-tie if you can bunk with one of them, or are you ok staying with me?”

Virgil shrugged. “With you I guess.”

Roman nodded, “Do you need to go get some stuff from your room? I can come with to help if you want, I need to try to figure out whats causing the voices anyway.”

“Ok, cool, I just need a blanket, my charger, laptop, and headphones” Virgil lead the way to his room again, still holding on to Romans hand.

  
They got there and Virgil opened the door. As they stepped into the room, Roman heard them, the voices, “You know he doesn't care right?” “You’re an idiot.” “Why would he want to be your friend?” “Face the truth, you’re utterly worthless.” “Come on, why should he care, you only bring Thomas down, he'd be better off without you.” There was so many of them, how had Virgil lived this long with them around him so often was beyond him.

  
“Lets get the stuff, I can figure this out later” Roman announced loudly causing Virgil to jump slightly, but he gave him a grateful smile. Albeit one that tried as he might to hide it showed that he was hurting. They gathered up the stuff and left Vigil’s room, Roman making sure to close it tightly behind him.

As they approached Roman's room he said, “Wanna play some board games?”

Virgil pretended to consider it. “Hmm….. how bout hell yeah, I'm gonna crush you nerd.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Sure you are” Virgil playfully shoved him. “What do you wanna play?” Roman asked, opening the closet that they kept all of their board games in.

  
“All of them!” Virgil exclaimed.

  
“We have about 20 different games in here.” Roman replied

  
“Monopoly!” Virgil exclaimed.

  
“Noooooo” Roman complained, but pulled out the game anyway.

  
“Hell yeah lets get started!” Virgil garbed Roman's arm and dragged him to the later's room

  
* five hours later *

  
“How the fuck does you keep winning?” Asked Virgil, annoyed.

  
“Natural talent” Roman smirked.

  
“Or you rigged the game.” Virgil shot back. The smirk slipped from princey's face and was replaced with a gasp.

  
“How dare you to assume I rigged the game?” Virgil shrugged.

  
“I don't know, seems like something you'd do.”

  
“How do I know that you didn't rig it?” Roman accused.

  
“Because then id be winning dumb ass.” Virgil replied. A few more minutes of playing left Virgil throwing his hands into the air saying, “I give up you win. I'm gonna go take a nap”

  
Roman laughed and said, “Yay! But I'm gonna go check out that room of yours. Come get me if you need anything. We can clean this,” He gestured to the mess of board games and pieces that littered the floor. “Later.” He finished.

  
“Kay, just like, be careful in there.” Virgil said, before laying down on the bed.  
“Will do” Roman called as he turned off the light and left.

“Wow, such a disappointment.” “I'm surprised you don't see how much they hate you.” “You hate yourself so why shouldn't everyone else?” “They'd be better off if you were dead.” “No one wants you.” “You don't deserve to be happy.” “You know they hate how cynical you are.” That's how he knew that even though he was the one in the room, the harsh words were still directed at Virgil. He was the only cynical one of the bunch. He'd never admit it but it was actually quite endearing.

  
“Hey you motherfuckers, fuck off and leave that poor man alone!” He yelled. He normally hated cursing but despite times called for desperate measures. All was quiet for a moment, then it started again.

  
“Not much but it's a start.” He told himself “What do you want?” the voices continued like nothing happened.  
“I said, what the fuck do you want?” He yelled. They stopped.

  
“You're not Virgil,” Said a harsh whisper.

  
“Nope, not sorry to disappoint.” He snarled back.

  
“Who are you?” It asked. The other voices were still silent.

  
“You'd like to know.” Roman replied.

  
“Where is he?” Roman narrowed his eyes.

  
“Well that's, not your business is it?” He answered.

  
“Where is he!” It yelled this time, startling Roman.

  
“No! You will never bother him again!” Roman yelled nothing was said for some time. After about 5 minutes Romans voice broke the silence. “Who are you?” Roman was about to get the answer he never expected.


	4. the power of hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally learns what is wrong with Virgil's room  
> warnings: blood, violence, kidnapping, but like everyone's ok-ish for now

“Who am I?” The voice asked.  
“Who am I?” It repeated, laughing this time.  
“Well I'm guessing you’re one of the main sides, is that correct?” Roman remained silent.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, who else would care about him? And out of the three of you I’m going to guess creativity. Morality would never use such foul language and logic wouldn't get so hot headed so quickly. I’m offended you don’t remember me.”

  
“who the hell are you? I would think I’d remember such a despicable being.” Roman glanced around the room but it still looked the same as it had when he left earlier with Virgil.

  
“I’d think so too, apparently not. Perhaps seeing me would jog your memory.” A cloud of what looked like smoke formed, slowly filling the room until roman couldn't see or breathe.  
“The prince isn’t so tough now is he, creativity?” Called the voice through the smoke. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, dragging him somewhere. He fought it at first but noticed the black and purple sleeve that came with it. Virgil pulled him outside.

  
“Did you set my fucking room on fire?” Virgil asked after he stopped coughing.

  
“Not fire, but its...” He started in a hoarse voice, before he was stopped by a coughing spell.

  
“I’ll go get you some water, wait here.” Roman nodded and rubbed his watery eyes as Virgil left.

  
“You think you can escape me that easily?” He looked up and saw a silhouette standing in the doorway.

“No...”

  
“What? Can’t fight back. Wheres Virgil when you need him huh?” The man stepped into the light and Roman gasped.

  
“Self-hate?” The other side grinned and bowed.

  
“The one and only.” He roughly grabbed Roman’s arm and dragged him down the hall.

  
“Unhand me, villain!” Roman tried to yell, but it wasn't too loud to the smoke hurting his throat.

  
“Shut up!” He was pushed to the ground and swiftly kicked in the stomach and face.

  
“Stay quiet.” Self-hate hissed. Roman was pulled into a room that he had never seen before. Occasionally the hall held new doors, but none of the sides ever bothered to check them out some things are best left alone. He was pushed roughly into a corner.

  
“What do you want?” He asked

  
“Thomas’s destruction. You thought you had your hands full with deceit, he’s nothing compared to me.” Roman glared the best he could through the blood, tears, fear, and pain.

  
“If you as much as look at them, I will crush you like the bug you are.”

Self-hate laughed. “Please, I could reduce you to nothing here and now if I wanted, but I won't. It’ll be fun toying with you.” He tied Roman’s hands behind his back. Roman looked around but there was no viable way of escape.

  
Hope came in the form of a call in the distance. “Roman?”

  
“Ahh so your name’s Roman, always wondered what it was.” He heard Virgil call his name again, this time more panicked.

  
“Virgil!” He yelled as loud as he could.

  
“Shut up!” Self-hate hit and kicked him until he had tears running down his face, leaving tracks in the blood there.

  
“Roman!” He heard Virgil again. He was louder this time and sounded closer.

  
“Virgil!” He yelled again prompting more hitting from self-hate.

  
“What did I just say?” Roman spat the blood from his mouth.

  
“Fuck off.” He growled. “Virgil!” A smile slid onto self hates face. It terrified Roman more than the anger.

  
“Let him come. Let him see whats become of you, so he can know his fate.”

  
“Virgil- mmph” A hand was slapped over his mouth muffling, his words.

  
“Not so fast Roman.” The was he said Roman’s name was filled with a wicked amusement. “We wouldn't want to ruin the fun.” The last thing Roman saw before he was punched and knocked out was Virgil throwing open the door, Romans sword in hand.

 

Virgil eyes widened as he returned to Roman. He was frozen in fear. “Self-hate?” He heard Roman ask.

“The one and only.” The man who was apparently self-hate answered. Virgil's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. It was always the loudest of the ones in his room. Always the one with the worst things to say. As he dragged roman away, he turned his head and winked. Now pure adrenaline and anger replaced the fear. He ran into Roman’s room, he could never win in a normal fight but with a sword with him he had a fighting chance. He picked up Roman’s sword and ran back into the hall. No sign of the pair.

 “Roman?” he yelled. No answer. “Roman!” He yelled again.

  
He heard roman yell, “Virgil!” And raced to follow the sound of his voice.

  
“Roman!” He yelled again as he got closer to where he heard him before.

  
“Virgil!” He skidded to a stop in front of a few doors he didn't recognize.

  
“Virgil-mmph.” It sounded like Roman was trying to tell him something, but at least now he knew the room. He tried the handle but it was locked. He took all of his strength and slammed into the door. The sight that awaited him wasn’t a pleasant one. Roman was in a corner with blood on his face and unconscious.

  
“So your the one show been fucking with me for so long?” Virgil snarled.

“Not really that nice to see you in person, but what are you doing here?” Virgil wanted to punch that smile off of his evil face.

  
“You seem to have something, that isn’t yours.” He gestured to Roman with the sword, making sure to show off it’s size.

  
“How about you take him back?” the look in his eyes worried Virgil, but he wast going to be stopped.

“I fucking will.” He growled and launched himself at self-hate, backing him against the wall with the sword at his throat.

  
“Stay the hell away from him, you can go this time, but one more sighting of you and your dead.” Self-hate looked at Virgil with wide eyes. He nodded and snapped his fingers so he disappeared. Virgil turned his head at the sound of a groan.

  
“Roman!” He ran to the other side and let the sword fall to the floor next to himself with a clatter.

“Virgil?” Roman looked up at him, looking dazed.

  
“Yeah, let's get you out of here.” He carefully moved roman to a chair and picked up the sword. He cut the ties around Roman’s wrists. He lifted Roman up, exclaiming, “sorry!” When Roman winced. He carried Roman back to the creative sides room.


	5. crying confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a hurt/comfort chapter and Virgil wanting to decapitate self-hate (but I do too) Roman's past will probably be explained next chapter (you motherfuckers better like this I'm supposed to be memorizing lines but instead I finished this)

“Roman...” Virgil whispered as he took in the bruises that covered Roman’s torso.

  
“Virgil I'm ok, you saved me, self-hate’s gone, and I doubt he's gonna be back,” Roman said.

  
“I know, but I can't help but worry. Something seems wrong...” Virgil trailed off.

  
“it’s only natural that your gonna worry, I mean you are the embodiment of anxiety.” Roman said.

“Whatever,” Virgil rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

  
“I’m gonna go see if my room still looks like its on fire, and tell Patton and Logan what happened, you get some rest, ok?” Virgil phrased it like a question but Roman knew he really meant ‘I’m gonna check on my room, Patton, and Logan. You need to sleep, no arguments.’

  
“Ok Virge, see you soon.” Roman carefully pulled the blanket over himself as Virgil turned off the lights.

  
“Sweet dreams.” He heard Virgil mutter before he closed the door.

He walked to his room. The door was mysteriously closed, he didn't think he left it closed. Poised to run he opened the door to his now smoke-free and normal looking room.

  
“You really think you can get rid of me?” Virgil froze as Self-hate’s voice filled the room.

  
“You can threaten me when I'm there physically, but when I'm like this? You cant touch me.”

  
“Why me though? Like I’m glad you couldn’t do this to the others, but why me?” Virgil wanted some answers, and he was going to get them. As long as he didn’t get scared and run first.

  
“Simple, you were the most susceptible. You were already insecure but being rejected by the light and dark sides made it worse. All I had to do was worm my way into that.” Virgil tensed at the mention of the rejections. He had been to evil to Roman, Patton, and Logan but too good for the dark sides. The other three had let him stay with them but except for Patton, always showed disdain whenever they saw him around the house. That was before the whole “Excepting Anxiety” thing.

  
“Well how about you fuck off because they accept me now.” Virgil growled.

  
“Do they?” Self-doubt questioned. Fuck, do they? No Virgil wasn’t going to let him mess with his head anymore.

  
“Yeah, they do, so you can leave now” Virgil said in an annoyed voice.

  
“No matter. Even if you did manage to get rid of me completely, there’s always another side I can get to.” His tone was cheerful but his words were threatening.  
“No, I’ll never let you get any of them!” Virgil yelled. He had no clue how to stop him but Self-hate didn’t need to know that.

  
“I don’t need to now, I’ve still got you wrapped around my finger.” Self-hate laughed.

  
“N-no.” Virgil stumbled out of his room as quick as he could.

  
“You can’t avoid the truth forever!” Self-hate said in a sing song voice. Once he was far enough away from his door he leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground, head in his hands.

  
“Fuck that motherfucking asshole I will tear him to goddamn shreds the fucking second I can that motherfucking dick-”

  
“Virgil?” He was cut off from his quiet but angry rant by Patton, who was standing above him.

  
“Me and Logan were helping out Thomas, what’s wrong?” Virgil shook his head.

  
“Well you missed a lot.”

  
“Are you alright?” Patton asked.

  
“Ehhh, Roman’s worse though, I’ll explain to you and Logan when he wakes up.” Virgil answered.

  
“Wakes up?” Patton questioned.

  
“He resting right now, he's ok though.” Patton nodded.

  
“Ok, I’ll go make dinner, we can discuss it then if you want. Good luck kiddo.” Patton patted Virgil on the head and walked away.

  
“He's the best” Virgil said, before standing up and making his way back to Roman’s room.

 

 

“Stop!” Roman yelled as Self-hate kicked and punched Virgil.

  
“If you wanna save him, come get him.” Self-hate laughed. Roman tried to move but he was frozen to the spot. It seemed like it went on for hours.

  
“Roman help!” Virgil gasped as he was hit once again.

  
“Virgil!” He called out desperately as Self-hate dragged Virgil away. He shot straight up (well as straight as Roman could get.) in bed.

  
“Roman?” He looked to the side and saw Virgil. Tears started running down his face.

  
“I-I'm so sorry” He sobbed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It was just a nightmare. You’re ok.” Virgil reassured.

  
“You don't understand, it went on for hours! I- I couldn't get to...” He broke off, sobbing even harder.

“Whatever happened it wasn't real. Everything’s ok.”

Roman shook his head.“Its not! What if he comes back! What if he goes for you!” He hid his face in his hands. Virgil had a pretty good idea of the ‘he’ Roman was talking about.

  
“He is not coming back. Even if he tried, I know he won't get me, because you'll be there to protect me. Right my prince?” Virgil smiled even though Roman couldn't see it.

  
“I couldn't even protect myself. I'm no prince.” Virgil was taken aback. He had to fix this, this is how Self-hate could get in, and he couldn't let that happen. Not to Roman.

  
“Everyone has their fuck-ups. Remember that time you took me on an adventure and the dragon-witch surprised us? She almost got me, but you saved me.” Roman shook his head again.

  
“She wouldn't have tried to get you if you hadn't come with me. God, I was so stupid.” Virgil grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face.

  
“It’s ok. At least now we know that the dragon-witch is after me for whatever reason.” Virgil joked.

“It’sbecauseshesawthatIloveyou.” Roman mumbled.

  
“W-what?” Virgil's eyes widened. He froze, his hands still holding Romans.

  
“It’s because I love you. She saw it and tried to exploit it, but Virgil Sanders I love you and I was so scared I'm gonna lose you before I could tell you.” Virgil was silent for a moment, processing.  
“I get it if you don't like me back, based on how I treated you in the past. But I needed you to know.”

“How?” Virgil asked quietly.

  
“How could I not? There's so much to love.”

  
“Not really, I don't deserve you. You’re brave, smart, charming, wonderful, strong, and beautiful. How could you love something like me?” Virgil smiled sadly.

  
“You're strong too, just strong in your own way. You’re smart, kind, handsome, mesmerizing, interesting, and so many other things. I have flaws too, a lot. Honestly, I don't deserve you.” Virgil decided to throw caution to the winds.

  
“Would you just fucking kiss me you dork.”

  
“My pleasure.” Roman leaned in. it was the best few seconds of his life, but it was stopped by a knock on the door.

  
“Dinners ready.” They separated and looked at each other. Roman had a few stray tears running down his face still.

  
“We’ll be down in a minute!” Virgil called to Patton.

  
“Come on my prince, let's go eat.” Virgil pulled Roman up and hugged him. Roman hugged back and held onto Virgil like he was his only lifeline. Holding hands, they left the room.


	6. hate the hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall motherfuckers are lucky i edit this shit, bc without it it would be an actual disaster (well more than it is)

“Hey, kiddos,” Patton said as Roman and Virgil walked in. He noticed the state of Roman and that they were holding hands but chose not to say anything. Logan seemed to be on the same page and also said nothing but did give Patton a ‘look.’

They each picked up a plate and sat at the table. It was mostly silent except for the clink of forks against plates and Virgil nervous foot tapping.

  
“So are you guys going to tell us what happened?” Logan asked about 15 minutes into the meal.

“Logan!” Patton hit him in the arm.

  
“What?” Virgil said he’d explain it over dinner and we’re eating dinner.”

  
“They'll explain when they want to!” Patton rolled his eyes.

  
“It’s ok, Logan’s right, we’ll explain.” Roman interrupted. The other two stopped arguing and looked expectantly at Roman and Virgil.

  
“Well uhh…. Ok, you’re probably wondering why I look like this,” He gestured to his face and they nodded.

“Well, there’s another side. One that’s worse then Deceit, he’s called Self-hate.”

  
“Self-hate?” Patton gasped.

“Yeah. I have a little bit of a history with him and thought that I have gotten rid of him apparently I didn’t though...” Roman broke off and Virgil looked at his now boyfriend.

  
“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. How cold you have known?” They stared at each other for a minute.

  
“Sorry to cut into your moment but what are you talking about?” Logan cut in.

  
“Well after Roman did whatever he did with Self-hate he got to me, telling me how everyone hates me. How I don't deserve any of you. How you would all be better off if I was dead. How I-” Virgil choked back a sob as he tried to finish his sentence. Roman gave his hand a squeeze. He fought back everything that was in his head and focused on telling Patton and Logan what happened.

  
“Never mind. But he like just like appeared in my room while Roman was trying to figure out what was going on with it and just like things happened. I got him before he did anymore, but hes back in my room again.” Virgil managed to finish before lapsing into silence as he remembered what happened.

  
“Wait, he’s in your room again?” Roman turned to Virgil with wide eyes.

  
“Yeah, I hope its alright if I bunk with you for a little longer?” Virgil asked Roman.

  
“Course it is” Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

  
“Thanks” Virgil leaned into the other man.

  
“Ok this is too much the two of you should...” Logan pulled out his flashcards and after looking through them for a minute said, “Get a room.” He held up the flashcard.

Virgil blushed. “Oh my god Logan no.” He said. They finished dinner and kept the topic of conversation light.

  
“Thanks for the food Patton!” Roman called as he walked out of the room.

  
“Yeah, thanks Dad.” He gave Patton a quick hug and followed Roman.

  
“They are sooooo dating aren't they?” Logan said as he washed his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

“Definitely, but don't bring it up to them. Let them tell us.”

  
“This is going to be a painful experience isn't?” Logan sighed.

  
“They’re in love” Patton tied to defend.

  
“Gross.” Logan deadpanned.

“Logan!”Patton exclaimed.

  
“What?” Logan asked.

  
“Ok you're right it is cute but its gonna get old really quick.” Patton confessed.

  
“Told you” Logan smirked.

After they had been chilling in Roman’s room for some time Virgil asked, “Hey Roman?”

  
“Yeah?” Roman answered.

  
“I get if you don't wanna say, but how do you know Self-hate?”

  
“Well, uh... when Thomas was like around nine or ten I was exploring my kingdom when this person, well monster but I didn't know that at the time, just like appeared in front of me. I thought he was just another part of my kingdom and I befriended him. It was great for about a week but then it went downhill from there. He got toxic. Eventually we had this huge blowout and I managed to reduce him to next to nothing. But I guess I didn't do as good of a job as I thought.” Roman’s face displayed a quiet seething anger. And fear, but that was understandable.

  
“I'm so sorry...”

  
“Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have made completely sure he was gone. Now he seems more powerful than ever.” Virgil grabbed his hand.

  
“If you keep saying it's your fault I will fucking tackle you, you wonderful bitch”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Well it kinda is-” he was cut off by Virgil somehow carefully jumping on him. He would never admit it but he let out a shriek.

  
“What the heck?” Roman semi-yelled. Virgil giggled. “That is literally the most adorable thing I have ever heard.”  
“Oh my god noooo.” Virgil whined, pulling his hood over his face.

  
“Awwwwww.” Roman cooed.

  
“No fuck off in a scary emo.” Virgil said.

  
“Hard to believe that when I just heard you giggle and you’re  blushing.” Roman smirked.

  
“Fuck you.” Virgil hissed.

  
“No offense but I feel like I'm being threatened by a kitten.” Roman’s smirk grew wider.

  
“No.” Virgil said.

  
“Fine, your not adorable... you’re super adorable!” Roman laughed.

  
“Roman noooo.”Virgil whined.

  
“Awww-” Virgil slapped his hand over his mouth.

  
“Stop or I'll start quoting emo bands.” Roman tilted his head slightly. A challenge.  
“We're going down down in an earlier round and sugar were going down swinging, ill be your number one with a pullet, loaded god complex cock it and-” Virgil sang.

  
“G-note.”

  
“You did not just-” Virgil let out a sound between a gasp and a cry and fell off the bed.

  
“Virgil!” Roman tried to catch him before he fell but wasn't quick enough.

  
“Ow” Virgil said in a monotone voice.  
“Are you ok?” Roman asked.

  
“Both my head and my heart hurt.” Virgil made no move to get up.

  
“Did you hit your head?” Roman sighed.  
“Very hard.” Virgil replied.

  
“Come here you adorable emo.”

  
“Can’t move It hurts too much.” Virgil said, still in the monotone voice.

  
“Your head or your emo-ness?” Roman sighed.

  
“Well, you G-noted me!” Virgil deafened himself.

  
“Fine sleep on the floor.” Roman laughed.

  
“Ughhhh” Virgil stood up and climbed into bed next to Roman. The other side turned around and hugged him close.

  
“Night Virge.”

  
“Night Roman.”


	7. the note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope fellow emos get the reference, and good luck to every semi-normal person out there that's gonna confuse you a bit

Virgil gasped as he opened his eyes, it was another nightmare. This one was awful, the other sides and been taken away and Virgil couldn't save them. Self-hate was yelling at Thomas telling him the things he told Virgil and worse. Virgil wanted to stop him but when he tried to move Self-hate turned into this huge monster and attacked. He woke up right before he wold have ‘died.’

  
“Virgil?” He heard roman mumble sleepily.

  
“Yeah?” He replied.

  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Roman asked. He seemed to be waking up.

  
“Yeah.” Virgil mumbled.

  
“Do you need to talk about it?” Roman asked.

  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Virgil answered.

  
“Stop that I’m your boyfriend, of course I’m gonna worry.” Roman replied and tuned to face his boyfriend

  
“I’m fine, ok?” Virgil insisted.

  
“No you are not and as I said before and will most likely say more, its ok to not be ok. You don’t have to put up a wall all the time ok?” He moved closer to Virgil and hugged him.

“Whatever, I need caffeine and if its not some coffee from downstairs I have some energy drinks stashed somewhere upstairs, not that I’m gonna tell you where though.” Virgil laughed.

“Virgil those things are awful for your health.” Roman made no move to get up or let go of Virgil.

  
“And?” Virgil rolled his eyes

  
“Oh my god” roman said exasperated.

  
“What?” Virgil asked innocently.

  
“If your not here show gonna stop Thomas from randomly deciding to skydive, or go in the ocean, and show keep him up at night from random conspiracy theories?” At this point Roman wanted some coffee too and let go of Virgil.

  
“You’re smart. I have faith” Virgil yawned.

  
“I wouldn't.” Roman replied with a laugh.

  
“Self deprecation my thing motherfucker.” Virgil rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

  
“Are you ok?” Roman asked as he walked around to check on him.  
“I started to get up but fuck it I’m going back to sleep.” Virgil answered.

  
“On the floor?” Roman questioned.

  
“don’t judge me I do what I fucking want bitch.” Virgil said with a hint of laughter. He reached up and pulled the blanket over himself, wrapping himself in it.

  
“Virgil you cant sleep on the floor.” Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
“Watch me, motherfucker,” He said with his eyes closed. Roman swept a hand through his hair and smirked.

  
“Well if that's how our gonna play it.” Roman walked over to him, crouched down, and picked the anxious one up.

  
“Holy shit.” Virgil gasped as Roman picked him up. “Babe what the fuck?” Virgil exclaimed. Roman laughed and carried him downstairs for breakfast, Virgil grumbling about how he could fucking walk roman Geesus. Patton giggled slightly at the sight of Roman, who was carrying Virgil who had a scowl. Roman put the other trait in a chair and sat down next to him.

  
“Hey dad, smells good.” Virgil said after he finished glaring at his boyfriend.

  
“Thanks kiddo! I made waffles!” Patton said gleefully. He put the food on plates, and the sides ate together, except for-

  
“Wheres Logan?” Roman asked.

  
“He said he had a late night, so he just catching up on some sleep.” Patton replied. Roman nodded.

“Speaking of Logan, I should check on him.” Patton got up and left the room. Virgil put his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

  
“For someone who is always tired you sure do seem to want to sleep a lot.” Roman remarked with a chuckle.

  
“Fuck off.” Virgil mumbled.

  
“Love you too.” Roman replied and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Suddenly a shout rang through the air.

They both jumped up. “Patton.” They said in unison and wasted no time in running up the stairs. They raced to Logan’s room, to find no one there. Virgil checked Patton’s room to no avail. Roman stepped farther into Logan’s room and noticed a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it, as he did so through his eyes widened.

  
“Virgil!” He called prompting Virgil to come running. Without a word Roman shoved the note into Virgil’s hand and left the room.

 

“Dear Virgil and Roman,  
I hope you didn't think you could avoid me. You cant stop someone that only wants everything to fall apart, someone with nothing on the line. Say goodbye to Logic and Morality  
\- Self-hate.”

 

As he finished reading, Roman ran back into the room, sword in hand. Actually, two swords. “Here, I know you're handy with a sword when it comes to someone you love.” Roman handed Virgil the sword. Virgil accepted it and stepped forward and hugged him.  
“Ready my love?” Roman asked.

  
“Never have been and never will be but that won't stop me.” Virgil answered.

  
“That was poetic AF I'm proud.” Roman smiled and leaned in for the kiss, waiting for Virgil to close the gap. Virgil kissed him.

  
“Come on your dork, we got some people to save.” He pulled away and they left the room. They normally didn't bother going down the hallway. No one knew how far it went on for, or how many doors. The walked for an hour, checking every room. Soon the doors became few and far between. Faintly they heard a scream.

  
“Patton! Logan!” Virgil took off, Roman close behind. They came to an orange door, with black dripping down it. It looked solid, but upon closer inspection, it was so many hateful words. Virgil moved back.

  
“It's him.” Virgil whispered.

  
“Ok, how do you want to do this?” Roman didn't question how Virgil knew for sure. He didn't want a plan that could get Virgil hurt.

  
“I don't know, you’re the creative one” Virgil answered.

  
“I’ll go in first, and you can be back up? Ok, let's do this” He knew Virgil would object because it was a large chance that Roman could be attacked and he knew Virgil wanted to fight and would never stay out in the hallway. He slammed all his body weight against the door, and after a try, broke it open. Sword at the ready he entered, Virgil close behind.


	8. that motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly fuck Self-hate when i finally get rid of him I'm gonna be so happy

The moment they stepped in through the door it was slammed behind them. Virgil checked it over and it was somehow fixed and locked. “Fuck.” Virgil whispered. They looked around the room, It was mostly empty with a black carpeted floor and stark white walls. The only thing worthy of notice was a door. It seemed pretty unassuming but what was behind it was a terrifying thought.

 

“Ready?” Roman asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Virgil gulped and tightened his grip on the handle of his sword.

  
“Nope.” He answered truthfully. “But we have to save Patton and Logan.” He continued. Roman took a deep breath and opened the door, which wasn't locked. Roman gasped stepped back in shock from self-hate, standing right in front of the door, smiling maliciously.

  
“Well, well, well, if it isn't Virgil and roman here to save the day?” Self-hate’s eyes were filled with an unsettling glee. Roman gritted his teeth and stepped forward. It was subtle but self-hate saw how he stepped in front of Virgil as if to protect him.

  
“You better bet, now get out of the way before I rip your throat out you vile creature.” Roman threatened, Glaring at the other side.

  
“I’ll strike you a deal, things can go back to how they were. You can all pretend that I never happened and Virgil goes back to his room. With me to keep him company of course.” Self-hate smirked and crossed his arms.

  
“Hell no, you’re gonna stay away from them.” He moved a little closer to Virgil, still glaring at the dark side.

  
“Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I’m gonna have to go with no.” Self-hate’s smirk grew slightly.

  
“Good luck getting them back.” With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

  
“That motherfucker.” Virgil growled. Roman put an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in for a side hug.

  
“We got this.” He told Virgil before letting go.

  
“You've got this, but I sure as hell don't.” Virgil replied.

  
“I believe in you. If you want you can stay back here though.” Roman smirked, he already knew Vigil’s answer.

  
“Hell no, let's go.” Virgil grabbed Roman’s hand that wasn't holding the sword, and the latter rolled his eyes. “Holy fuck...” Virgil’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. It was an obstacle course.

  
“Can you do this?” Roman asked, worried about his boyfriend's safety.

  
“Hell no.” Virgil started jumping on platforms, they were about a foot by a foot. At 5 platforms in he lost his balance. He gave shout and closed his eyes, knowing that he was falling. He waited to fall into whatever was in the darkness below but was caught by a strong pair of arms. Roman carried him bridal style over the rest of the platforms until it was safer. He paused at the end and they were back on solid ground.

  
“I thought you had this.” roman joked and put him down.

  
“Definitely not.” Virgil replied and was pulled into a tight hug. They were silent for a minute, before Virgil broke it.

  
“I guess we lost our swords.” he remarked. In the Romans haste to catch Virgil he let go of his, and as Virgil was falling he freaked out and dropped his.

  
“I guess so. Let's go, the sooner we get Patton and Logan back the better. I don't like the fact that he has them, expressly considering what happened to me...” Roman trailed off. Virgil gave Roman a reassuring squeeze and let go.

  
“I’ll be sure to end that motherfucker. No one hurts my boyfriend.” Virgil said. And grabbed Roman’s hand again.

  
“Thanks.” Roman mumbled and pulled him along, to whatever dangers were coming up. He'd be damned if he let any of them get to Virgil though. It now appeared that they had to walk through a long hallway, and what traps were there, they were about to find out. Because Roman was ahead few steps of Virgil he was the one who tripped a wire.

  
“Oh no...” Virgil looked down to see what happened. They stared at each other for a second, then looked around. Nothing happened.

  
“Let's go, just stay close ok?” Virgil said. Roman nodded and stayed as close to the other man as possible. Virgil saw what was happening before Roman noticed.

  
“The walls are closing in, run!” He yelled the last word and took off, dragging Roman behind him. As they ran, Roman noticed it too. The walls were considerably smaller than before. He ran faster out of fear of being crushed to death.

  
“Almost there!” Virgil called. They ran faster than they ever had in their lives. They made it to the end and took a break.

  
“God this is fucking terrifying.” Virgil managed to get out through his painting. Roman closed his eyes and said nothing. Even if he couldn't see Virgil he could hear the other sides thoughts going a mile a minute.

  
“We're gonna be ok, my dark knight.” Roman said once he finally caught his breath. His eyes were still closed, but he felt Virgil slide down the wall to sit next to him.

  
“You can, but I sure as hell can’t.” Roman opened his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes you can my love, you can do anything.” They stared for each other for a minute before they were interrupted by a certain side.

  
“How cute.” Self-hate growled.

  
“Fuck off!” Roman jumped to his feet and steped closer to the other man.

  
“You should watch the language, its not very becoming of a prince.” Self-hate put on his customary smirk. “Not that you are one, can’t even save the people you love.” self-hate added.

“You motherfucker. What the hell do you think we’re doing.” Virgil snarled, he had jumped to his feet right after Roman.

  
“Well not fast enough, I had you my dear for less then ten minutes, and do you remember what I did to you?” Self-hate said to Roman. Roman reflexively touched one of the still present bruises on his face.

  
“If you touch a hair on their goddamn heads you’re dead.” Virgil stepped closer, but Roman pushed him back slightly and moved in front of him.

  
“I don't know about you, but I believe I am very much alive.” Self-hate crossed his arms.

  
“You motherfucker, I’ll kill you!” Virgil shouted, trying to get around Roman, who was using himself as a wall between Self-hate and Virgil.

  
“With what? Anyway, you've both unfortunately done well on the first two tests, but I do wonder what would happen if I separated you?” the question hung in the air for a second, both trying to process it. They realized a second to late. Self-hate snapped his fingers and disappeared, and a wall seemed to rise out of the ground, separating Roman and Virgil.


	9. separation (from) anxiety

“Roman!” Virgil frantically yelled, pounding on the wall. It would make no difference if roman was miles away, he wasn't going to be able to get to him any quicker. He turned his back to the wall and slid down it while running his hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths and stood up again. He hoped that wherever Roman was, he was safe. He looked down the was he was presumably supposed to go. He walked down it, he had to do whatever it took to get back to Roman and save Patton and Logan.

 

“Virgil!” Roman yelled, trying to find some way around or over the wall. Seeing that it was useless he sighed and turned down the only way to go. A fire lit in his eyes and heart. The only things on his mind were Virgil, Patton, and Logan.

He passed through everything with relative ease. He couldn't be sure how Virgil was doing on this but he hoped he was ok. As he finished what could only be described as the most dangerous game of wipe-out he felt the ground shake. He knew that Thomas must have hit his head because that was only time the mind space ever shook like an earthquake. Romans eyes widened with surprise and joy. There was a crack in the wall just big enough for him to fit through, now all he needed to do was reach it. He used some of the rubble around to build a tower of sorts and climbed. When he finally reached the hole and stepped off the rocks they crumbled to the ground, the rocks were precariously placed after all.

“Virgil!” Roman called as he wiggled his way through the hole. Whatever he was expecting, it most surely wasn’t this. Self-hate was holding onto Virgil's hair and seemed to be puling it it hard to keep Virgil in place. The man in question was on his knees and trying desperately to get away from the dark side.

“Let go of him!” Roman yelled, filled with rage.

“And if I don't?” Self-hate cocked his head and had an innocent smile.

“I’ll tear you to shreds.” Roman growled. Virgil’s eyes were wide with fear.

“I’d like to see you try.” self-hate laughed. Roman saw red. He jumped at the evil side. Pinning him to the ground with a hand at his throat. Self-hate had accidentally let go of Virgil in the scuffle.

“You stay the hell away from my family because the first chance I get, you’re dead.” Roman threatened through gritted teeth. Self-hate smirked and snapped his fingers again. He was gone. Roman growled in frustration and turned to his boyfriend. He checked him over so he could see what self-hate had done to him. His face was as bloody was Roman’s was when Self-hate first became more of a problem.

“Virgil...” the anxious side looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

“H-he doesn't have them. That wasn't Patton this morning. He never had them. They were just helping Thomas. It was a trap Roman, it was a fucking trap...” Virgil trailed off and started crying harder. “I’m sorry, I should have known it wasn’t Patton, I should have known, then you wouldn’t be here its all my-”

“It’s not your fault” Roman cut off Virgil’s rambling and carefully pulled him into a hug.

“But it is. If I kept my room a secret, you wouldn't be here. He would never have gotten to you. Everything would be ok!” Virgil said. Tears still pouring and creating tracks of eye shadow that ran down his face.

“It’s gonna be ok, we’re gonna get out of here.” Roman said in a reassuring voice and carefully picked to another side up and carried him back the way they came.

After some time they made it back.  
“I have to put you down so we can figure out how to get past this door ok?” Roman said, and carefully put Virgil down.

“You didn't have to carry me the whole time you know?” Virgil muttered. Roman smiled softly and tried to open the door. Still locked. Then he tried using his body as a battling ram. After a few tries he managed to get it open.

“Come on, let's go home.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and they walked through the door. Roman dropped Vigil’s hand again and threw himself at the other door. This time he got it his first try. Virgil followed him out. He expected to keep walking but was engulfed in a tight hug.

“I'm so happy you’re ok, I was so scared.” Roman whispered.

“Hey princey, I'm ok...ish I guess.” Virgil hugged back fiercely. They stood there for a minute before Roman let go.

“Let's go, we gotta get you cleaned up.” Roman picked Virgil up again.

“You know you don't have to keep doing that right?” Virgil asked, blushing.

“Shhh you know you love it.” Roman kissed the top of Virgil's nose and walked down the hall.

“Going somewhere?” Both men’s eyes widened. Roman broke into a sprint.

“I said, where do you think you're going?” Self-hate yelled from behind them. He seemed to be running to try to catch up. Virgil turned his head and saw Self-hate. He couldn't run as fast as Roman, even though the later had Virgil in his arms, but what worried him is that he had both of the swords they had lost and was most likely going to catch up with them eventually.

“Roman I need you to go into the first room you see.” Virgil said quickly and worriedly. Roman looked down at him and saw the panic in his eyes. He looked up and saw a door. He stopped and opened the door. He dashed in, kicked it closed and put Virgil down.

“What’s wrong?” He noticed the way Virgil's eyes were trained on the door.

“You know how we lost our swords?” Virgil asked. Realization hit Roman.

“That can’t end well.” He gulped and watched the door too.

“Well at least its two against one?” Roman tried to be optimistic.

“And he has two swords.” Virgil mumbled. Roman wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not so he ignored it. A loud band on the door startled both of them.

“I know you're in there!” They heard Self-hate yell from the other side of the door. Virgil glanced at Roman, who had his guard up. While Virgil was backed away until he hit a wall Roman stood in the middle of the room ready to attack, even with no weapon. The door shook. Once. Twice. On the third time Self-hate burst in. There was a moment of silence as Roman and Self-hate considered each other.

“It was unlocked, dumb ass.” The silence was broken again but this time by Virgil. He watched Self-hate turn his head to look at him.


	10. That was pretty badass

Virgil regretted saying something. Self-hate stared at him in a way that plainly said how much he hated him. Self-hate took a step forward. 

“Don’t you dare go near him.” Roman growled and moved himself more in front of Virgil. 

“Or what?” Self-hate snapped. Roman remained silent. “I said,” he took another step closer to the two, but in a way that he had a clear shot to Virgil. “Or what?” Self-hate repeated. Roman still said nothing but blocked Virgil from self-hates view again. “So you’re not gonna do anything? I expected some fight princey! A little bit more fun!” Self-hate exclaimed. 

“Attacking him was fun? How the hell is that fun? I will tear you fucking throat out!” Virgil yelled, trying to get to Self-hate. Roman held him back. 

 

“Funnily enough I’m pretty sure I know who’s throat is getting ripped out. I’ll give you a hint. It’s not the most hated side.” Virgil stopped struggling but growled. 

“Like he said, I’m gonna rip your throat out.” Roman deadpanned as he stepped forward. 

“Little bold of you isn’t it?” Self-hate laughed. 

“Little annoying aren’t you?” Roman mocked. 

“Please. Have you met the person behind you?” Self-hate said.

“Yeah, I have. And he’s smart and protective and wonderful and handsome and-“ Roman was cut off. 

“Really? He seems annoying, stupid, harmful. He’s just a disease.” Self-hate glared around Roman at Virgil.

“There’s only one disease here, and it’s definitely not him” Roman moved to block Virgil again. Self-hate lunged at Roman, trying to hit him with one of the swords. 

“Roman!” Virgil yelled, trying to find a way to get between them. Roman grappled for one of the swords while keeping the other as far away from him as possible. He forced one of the swords out of Self-hate’s hand but before he could use it Self-hate kicked it away. They both fought while an idea popped into Virgil’s head. As quietly and quickly as he could he dashed across the room and picked up forgotten sword. He noticed that it was the one Roman gave him. He watched the other two fight, waiting for his chance. Self-hate came dangerously close to slicing Romans neck and before he could think about it he jumped into action, forcing Self-hate away from Roman. 

“Say the hell away from him!” Virgil yelled as he pointed his sword directly over Self-hates heart. Assuming that he even had one of course.

“Or what? Are you gonna kill me? I think we both know you don’t have it in you.” Self-hate smirked 

“Virgil…” came a moan from behind him. He whipped his head around and saw Roman with the sword in his stomach, curled around it. He turned back to self-hate and in a moment of blinding rage he brought the sword down. He knew that the sides couldn’t die until Thomas did but they could be sent to a part of the mind that there was almost no coming back from. He jumped off self-hate as he began to fade away and flung himself at Roman. 

“Oh god Roman uhh… ok I’ll just carry you back Patton and Logan are pretty good with medical stuff probably not this bad but Goddamnit I am not letting you go out like this.” He gently picked Roman up and carried bridal style, being aware of the sword still I’m his stomach. After some walking he finally made it back. 

“Patton!” He yelled before he put Roman on the couch carefully. “Logan!” The two sides came running when they heard how desperate Virgil’s voice sounded. 

“What’s going…” Logan stopped when he noticed Roman. “Patton, go get the first aid kit and Virgil, just go sit down I’ll deal with your injury’s after Roman.”

Virgil realized that he still probably looked pretty bad from earlier. He was sure there was blood on his face and that there were several bruises on his body. The adrenaline still rushing through his veins kept him from feeling anything and he shock from everything that had happened made he feel like he was removed from the situation. Like he was there, but also not really. He sat down in a chair not to far from the couch and watched Logan and Patton fix Roman in complete silence. He knew that he should be feeling something but all he felt was a numb emptiness. One would think that he would be bawling his eyes out and yelling at some higher power for Roman to be ok, but all he did was listen to the quiet talking of Patton and Logan and watch them work. A drowsiness overcame him which he tried to fight it off. He didn’t want to sleep but he was so tired. He felt his eyes slip shut and he drifted off into sleep.

When he woke up he noticed he was back in his room. He had a few seconds of blissful looking around before everything that happened yesterday hit him like a train. He jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. 

“Hey Virgil, it’s ok. He’s fine.” Patton said soothingly as he tried to calm Virgil down. He led the other man the the couch and sat him down

“Oh god it’s all my fault he would have been fine if I just hid everything better.” Virgil buried his face in his hands. 

“Virgil he hurt you beyond belief, but he’s gone now. And Romans ok.” Patton said and ruffled Virgil’s hair. 

“Can I see him?” Virgil asked. He trusted Patton but he had to see for himself. 

“Sure kiddo, he’s in his room, I’ll go make you some breakfast ok?” They both stood up and Patton gave Virgil a hug. 

“Ok, thanks for everything.” Virgil hugged back. They both let go and went in different directions. Virgil slowly walked to Romans room. He opened the door and stepped in “Roman?” He said quietly so if he was asleep he wouldn’t wake up. 

“Virgil?” Came a voice in reply. 

“How are you?” Virgil stepped in further. 

“Considering that not long ago there was a sword in my stomach I’m doing quite well.” Roman chuckled weakly

“Shit Roman, you scared me.” Virgil sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You scared me too Virgil, I thought he was going to try to stab you, I’m glad out of the two of us it was me. But you saved the day, my dark knight.” Roman reached for Virgil and he complied by sitting closer and talking his hand. 

“Don’t you fucking dare. If you ever get yourself this hurt again I will kill you myself. Especially if you get hurt protecting me.” A faint anger laced Virgil’s tone. 

“I’m sorry but Virgil if anything happened to you and I could’ve protected you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Roman said. 

“Just don’t get this hurt again. If anyone tries I’ll kill them” Virgil squeezed his hand and layed down next to him. 

“Yeah about that, what you did back there was pretty badass.” Roman said and gave a soft laugh. 

“Oh god it’s gonna haunt me the rest of my life.” Virgil groaned. 

“Well you saved me, if you hadn’t stepped in it could’ve been a lot worse.” Roman gestured to the wound that was hidden by his shirt and no doubt bandages underneath. 

“If I had stepped in sooner you would have been fine.” Virgil said quietly. 

“You did what you could, and I am so proud of you.” His voice was filled with love and admiration. A voice in Virgil’s head told him that he didn’t deserve it, that he didn’t deserve Roman. For once in his life he ignored it. 

“I love you Roman.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
